It is common practice to prepare, serve and eat a sausage-like food product individually with rolls or bread in the form of a sandwich. It has been customary to embellish the taste of a sausage-like product by spreading various condiments on the outside thereof or on the roll or bread. The condiments applied on and to the outside of the sausage are typically added at the time the food product is served or eaten.
Very often, however, the selection of condiments is limited. Moreover, it is common for the condiments applied to the sausage to drip off and soil either the hands of the person consuming the product, or the clothes of such person, and frequently the surface on which such person may be seated or the surface on which they are eating. The above problems notwithstanding, many people enjoy the additional and different flavors imparted to such sausages by the addition of various condiments and the like.
Thus, there is a need and continuing desire for an edible sausage-like food product having enhanced flavor from the well-known and accepted forms of sausages, wieners, frankfurters, hot dogs and the like which are known today.